What It's Like
by pinklove09
Summary: This is a story of how I thought THE OC was when they first started showing previews for it over 2 years ago. Except, I added in a little extra stuff. I think you'll find it interesting. Please read it, you might like it.
1. The Move

**Chapter 1 - The Move**

Seth Cohen, and his parents Sandy and Kirsten Cohen had lived in Littleton, Colorado his entire life. His mother was an executive for a big company and his father was a public defender. They lived in a huge house, and he liked the seasons. He was normally hot in the summer, but cold at night, and freezing in the fall and winter, and cool in the spring. He liked it there, he had tons of friends there. His girlfriends name was Kryshanne. He liked girls with unique names. She liked her a lot, and now he had to move. His mother had worked in lots of different areas had her big-rig company, and now was being transferred to Orange County, California, to work with her father, Caleb Nichol. Kirsten had tried her entire life to stay away from the petty life of The O.C. that she had grown up in, now she was being pulled back in, 16 years later. Sandy had gotten married to Kirsten in Newport, and he had hated it. He too, liked the seasons of Colorado, but they had to move. It was a week before schools around the nation let out for Summer vacation, and Seth was on a plane to Newport Beach early Monday morning at 5:30 A.M.

"A break from school, huh?" Seth started, grumpily. "I don't even get up for another 2 hours for school, you guys are a bunch of liars." Seth said to his parents.

"Come on honey, this will be a great place to live." Kirsten said remembering her teenage years. "I grew up here, and its nice." She leaned her head back.

"Yeah, that's why we left." Sandy chimed in. "Good thing I got a couple of bites for a job too, or else we'd have problems." He hated Orange County. Except for surfing, he hated it.

Seth was far gone. He had lived the life back in Littleton. His whole life girls chased after him, and he had a ton of friends. Back in Colorado, emo was just like pink, the new thing. He had so many friends, and he liked his life. He actually knew how to snow board pretty well, and now he'd have to come life in this all warm climate and have to be surrounded by stuck-up beach bitches. He hated those girls, the ones who grow up just like Paris Hilton, rich and absolutely fabulous, with everything Chanel and Marc Jacobs. "Spare me." He thought. He missed Kryshanne, and he'd probably never see her again, and now, his life was just slipping slowly down the tubes.

"Cheer up sweetie. You'll learn to love it, I promise." Kirsten tried again, to cheer Seth up.

"Yeah." Seth said solemnly. "Riiiight." He finished under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, he fell asleep, it would only be about a 3 hour plane ride, and then he'd have to work the rest of the day on un-packing everything into this mega huge house his grandfather had picked out for them. Stepping off the plane, and into the limo, Seth was actually curious to see the house. Once the limo pulled into what looked like his old neighborhood, with the gates that you had to swipe a card into, to make sure you lived there, and all the huge houses, he pulled up to one, and they stopped.

"Casa de Cohen." Sandy said. "I guess we could get used to this, it won't be bad at all. Your father sure does have a knack for persuading people to do things they wouldn't usually want to do, and he is good at it, I will tell you, Kirsten, he is good at it." Sandy said chuckling.

"Well, it's his job, to do just that. Let's go inside." She smiled at her son.

"I guess it's not that bad." He said to himself. "Not bad at all."


	2. Bummer

**Chapter 2 - Bummer.**

Seth walked up the long drive way and into the front door. There were 3 huge moving trucks parked in various places around the house, making it easier to move things. He walked into the house before anything, and began to look around. When you first walked into the house there was a stair way to go upstairs on your right. You could walk straight down into the living room, which had a kitchen and what looked like a relaxing family room going off from there. You could see the huge pool and hot tub through the millions of windows that were plastered along the far wall of the house.

"Nice huh, sweetie." Kirsten said from behind, carrying in some bags.

"Nicer then the other house, that's for damn sure." He said back.

"Language. And yes, It's California, and my dad. What do you expect." She smiled, and headed on upstairs.

The house was something you'd see P. Diddy living in for the Summer, with his friends or something. It was a beautiful house, and it was definatly California. It was nearing 7:30 in the evening, and a lot of stuff was getting put into the place. The living room and the guest bedroom were put together. The table and chairs were in the kitchen, and he was helping Kirsten put everything into the cupboards and drawers. They had hired a bunch of people to bring things in and put them the way Kirsten had told them too, so it didn't take very long to get big things in the places they were suppose too. Sandy and a few people were out in the pool house getting everything put into place. Tomorrow they'd put the bedrooms together, so, they were camping out on the couches for the night.

"Honey, I know this place may seem really foreign, but I grew up here, and trust me, you'll learn to love it, or at least like it." She sighed out.

She knew how much Seth loved his life in Colorado. "It's still a C state!" She tired to act enthusiastic.

"Mom, come on." He laughed at her. "I like the house, I bet it will be cool." He put the last fork in the drawer, and went and sprawled out on the couch. "Comfy couches." He yelled to the kitchen.

The next morning Seth woke up at 8, which was surprising. He walked upstairs to check out the progress there, and his mom was painting his room blue. He liked the soothing shade she picked out. He walked over their room, and It looked great. Apparently Sandy and Kirsten had been up since 5 that morning painting away, and getting things ready.

"Need help?" Seth asked around 8:20.

"No thanks Seth." Sandy said. "You should go skateboarding or something, get out of this HGTV land." Sandy said laughing.

Sandy was quite funny. "Okay dad." Seth said.

He got dressed in some brown dickies and put on his black chucks. A green and white striped polo followed, then some BKE for men cologne, and he grabbed his skateboard from the back seat of the range rover. He went down the drive way and planned on exploring the neighborhood.

"What is there to even do? Anyone who would be close to my age is off at school until 3." Seth sighed doing an ollie. "This freaking blows, maybe there will be someone to hang with soon."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**So, I wrote on my last FanFic "Crazy/Beautiful" that I had a really good idea for my new FanFic, and this is my new FanFic. The idea is coming soon, trust me. This is just the second chapter. Part of the idea is going incorporate what I thought The OC was going to be about when it first came out, so I hope you find it interesting. I've been listening to a whole bunch of OC songs, and its inspiring. Hmm, I think this FanFic is going to be good, once i get everything going. Well I'll be updating a lot today. I'm definatly in the writing mood. Love Love.**

**Marissa.**


	3. Uh

**Chapter 3 - Uh**

Seth returned to his house, and it was only 11 in the morning. His bedroom paint was drying, and his bed was in the hall way. He figured that around 1 or 2 he could go in and put together his room, giving him something to do. Since Sandy and Kirsten's room was drying at 9 this morning, they were putting their room together as Seth was thinking. It was really pretty. Of course, Kirsten had most of the credit for that. Different shades of blue and green, and elegance made the room what it was. It was gorgeous. Seth was upstairs in his room putting up his Death Cab poster, and putting together his computer.

"I'll make your bed, sweetie." Kirsten came in, and said.

"Thanks mom. I'm not good at it." He smirked.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, I was thinking. I guess my old friend from high school and their family lives next door, maybe you could become friends with their daughter? I mean, they invited us for dinner tonight, and I accepted." Kirsten said quickly.

"Okay, well whatever works." He said, turning on his PC.

"Great sweetie. I know you'll have just as many friends here, as you did in Colorado." She smiled finishing the bed.

"Mom, lets just stop talking about it, I'll make friends, but they are all still in school."

With that Kirsten left.

**Dinner at the Cooper's.**

"Seth, this is a semi-formal event. Which means.." He cut her off.

"I'm wearing what I usually wear." He smirked. "I didn't ask to go to dinner with your old friends, so I'll wear pants, shoes, and a polo, like normal."

"Exactly what I was going to say, son." Sandy said.

Summer Roberts was Marissa Cooper's best friend. They were practically attached at the hip. They did everything together, which meant, Summer was there for the Cohen's coming over. She was told by Julie Cooper that they had a cute son, that was unique, but still very cute. Summer dolled herself up to heaven. She wore a tight black dress with a slit from right above the belly button all the way up to the collar of the dress, that swooped right above her chest. She wore some 6 inch Gucci heals, and had her hair curled and pretty. She did her make up like she would have for a hot date, and looked perfect. Marissa wore a "cup-cake" dress. It was different colored but still gorgeous. It went down to about her knees, and she wore some matching flats. She looked radiant as well.

"Awe. My two beautiful girls." Julie referred to Summer has her 'adopted' child. "You looked so wonderful!"

The door bell rang, and Marissa and Summer headed down stairs, knowing that they'd have to be seated in the sitting room while the dinner was being prepared.

"KIRSTEN!" Julie yipped, which was unusual. "You're back!" Kirsten gave her a big hug, and smiled at Marissa.

"Hello, Marissa. It's been a while." Sandy said.

Marissa knew that when she was 3 or 4 she had met these people, but she didn't remember them.

"Sure has." She shook hands.

Seth walked into the house behind Sandy, and stood there looking bored. Marissa had a boyfriend, but she thought Seth was beautiful. She'd never seen such a casual guy look so good. Summer came out of the bathroom strutting her stuff. Seth laid eyes on her, and about passed out. There was only about 5 inches of her thigh covered up. The rest of her extremely bronze legs shown from that short black dress. Her hair was all curled and perfect, and she looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine photo shoot. She didn't see their son, he was standing behind Sandy.

"Hi, I'm Summer Roberts. Marissa's best friend." Shaking Sandy and Kirsten's hands.

"Well, pleased to meet you sweetie." Kirsten said. "This is our son, Seth, I believe he's in your grade, just finishing 10th grade, correct?"

Seth stepped out, and Summer sucked in air. "Wow." She thought in her head.

"Hey." She said smoothly, and shook his hand. "Summer." she said after a second.

"Yeah, Seth." He said and pulled away from her grasp.

She kept looking at him. There was something about him. She signaled for Marissa to go to the bathroom with her.

"Coop!" She said. "He is so, well, so.." She couldn't think.

"Gorgeous." Marissa spat out.

"Uh, YEAH!" Summer said. "Have you ever seen a guy who dresses so casual, that is just so hott. But he has got to be gay, he didn't even scope me out!" Summer said.

"Summer. He probably had a girlfriend in his old town, and still isn't over her yet. And gay guys don't wear dickies and chucks, they think its tacky." Marissa informed her. "We better go back out there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is heading for lift off soon. I promise.


	4. Secret Romance

**Chapter4 - Secret Romance. **

They were at the beach, and Summer and Marissa were joking around with each other, and Seth wasn't sure what the whole point of coming here was. He wanted to make new friends, but he didn't know what to say to these girls, they were obviously closer then sisters, and he was just this new guy, and he didn't know what to do.

"This isn't much better then your warm house Coop." Summer said finally.

"Coop?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, well, Marissa's last name is Cooper, and it's always easier for me to call someone by their last name, so, Coop." She smiled.

"That's cute." He said, smiling back.

Pretty soon all 3 of them were engulfed into big discussions, and they were getting to know each other. Summer was still in her tiny black dress, and Marissa was still in her dress. Seth was pretty content, in his regular clothes.

"I'm really tired, Coop." Summer hadn't talked that much, it was mainly Marissa and Seth talking about how much they had in common.

"Okay. Well let's go."

With that Summer jumped onto Marissa's back, and walked back to Marissa's house. Seth didn't even say good-bye, he just walked to his house. He thought that Summer was really freaking hott, but he didn't really let it phase him. Next thing he knows, he hears some commotion.

"Coop! The coast is clear, go. Hurry." Seth had been reading on the balcony that over looked Marissa's house.

Seth saw Marissa jump off her balcony into the arms of some guy, and Summer looked up and saw Seth. She put her finger up to her lips and made the shhh noise, smiled and went back into the room. Marissa's bedroom balcony and Seth's bedroom balcony were right across from each other. Seth wondered what Marissa was doing, and how the hell did that guy get past the guards at the front?

"Oh well." He said to himself, and passed out on his balcony.

It was bothering Summer that Seth hadn't made a move on her. There wasn't one guy that she had met before that hadn't tried something with her, so it sort of puzzled her why Seth acted so over his girlfriend, and wouldn't even give Summer a look of interest, especially in her ensemble. She stopped herself.

"Summer. This is what i feels like when you like a guy, you sit there and wonder things all the time. You are not going to like someone you don't even really know. Stop it." She said to herself, she went out to the balcony, waiting for Coop's return. Marissa and Ryan Atwood headed up her long drive way making out the whole way.

"Coop, freaking hurry, its 4:30!" Summer screamed.

Pulling away from the lip lock, Marissa jumped up and grabbed the rope Summer had ready, and climbed up. At this point, Seth was awake, and he saw Marissa climbing up a rope, and going over her. Seth walked down the convenient stairs that were on his balcony, and across the grass over to Marissa's house. He looked up and Summer.

"What the hell are you guys doing."

"Shhh, Cohen." Summer said.

Ryan Atwood was Marissa's secret boyfriend. He was rich and had a good family, and lived a couple houses down, and across the street, but he was a BAD BOY. He got in trouble all the time, and no parents wanted their daughters dating him. He was on the verge of getting kicked out of his house, and he'd have to go stay in a foster home. Marissa and Ryan had liked each other for a long time, and finally they started dating. He'd come get her every night, and she'd sneak out until almost 5 A.M. Most of the time Summer would stay awake, or set her alarm, and let Coop back into the house. It was a tedious thing, but Summer knew that Marissa loved Ryan, and it was the only way.


	5. Even Newer

**Chapter 5 - Even Newer**

Seth walked back to his house, sort of curious of how this town got a reputation of being perfect. All the adults were alcoholics, all of the kids drank and did drugs, and dated people they had to sneak out of the house to go and see. Girls wore provocative clothing, not that it bothered him to see Summer in that dress, but the town didn't seem so perfect.

"I'll check with my wife, and see if that can happen." Sandy said, flipping his cell shut.

"What's going on, dad?" Seth asked.

"Well, there's this kid who keeps getting into trouble, and his parents and the local po's have had enough of it. He does it just to have fun, because he's bored. They said that if someone doesn't take him in, his parents are going to send him out on the streets to do God knows what." Sandy replied.

"So . . ." Seth wasn't getting answers.

"They asked me if he could live her, they saw that we had a lot of extra space, and even an empty pool house. I'm gonna check with your mom, you might get a brother." Sandy chuckled. "Well I'm off to ask the lady about things, you have fun." He left.

Seth was bored, and didn't know what to do. He thought about going over to Marissa's, and then is door bell rang. It was Marissa and Summer.

"Can we swim?" Marissa asked.

Seth looked down at them, already in the bikini's. "Sure." He said, smiling at Summer.

Why didn't she notice that he'd smiled at her before, too? She smiled back at him, and they stood there waiting for him to invite them in.

"Oh, yeah. Come in." He lifted his arm and they walked under.

They headed through the kitchen and into the pool. Seth watched at Summer took off her over shirt, and pulled down her shirts and put her toe into the pool.

"Too cold, it's only 10:30 in the morning." She smiled at Seth, and laid down on a tanning chair.

Seth and Marissa both decided not to get into the pool until it was warmer too, and laid down in the other chairs. Summer reached into her bag for her baby oil. She put on her sunglasses so that she could see if Seth was looking at her, but he wouldn't be able to tell she was looking. She slowly applied the baby oil to her arm, and then to her other arm. Then she started putting it on her tummy, and above and below her top. She looked over after she put it back, and Seth was just staring at her.

"Score." She thought to herself.

Summer couldn't be attracted to a guy that didn't show any interest in her. To her, it just wasn't possible. Seth wasn't sure if he was interested in Summer, or just the fact that Summer was the hottest girl he had ever seen, including magazine and movie girls. There was this unique look to her. He figured she'd probably seen him gawking at her by now.

"Marissa, what was up with last night?" Seth asked.

Marissa looked over at Summer. "Well, that's my boyfriend. His name is Ryan and he lives across the street." She took in a breath. "He always gets into trouble and if my parents knew i was dating him, they'd flip, so... I have to sneak around a lot." She finished.

"Yeah. So I'm over at Coop's every night making sure she gets in and out of the house without her parents knowing." Summer smiled at Seth.

"Oh. So your boyfriend is a secret?" He said sort of loud.

"Cohen, shut up, her parents are right next door." Summer said with a hint of flirt in her voice.

After about 2 or 3 hours of swimming with Marissa and Summer, they finally left to go eat. Seth went inside, and found some mysterious kid just sitting in the kitchen.

"Uh, hi?" Came out of Seth's mouth.

"Hi. I'm Ryan. I think I'm gonna be living with you now." He said it so seriously.

"You're what now?" Seth asked. He himself had just moved here.

"Yeah. Well my parents are kicking me out, they can't take it anymore, so, your parents are taking me in cause they don't want me to go to a home." He said briskly.

It hit Seth. "Marissa's boyfriend?" Seth asked.

Ryan looked over quicker then anything, starting Seth up and down like he had made Marissa cheat on Ryan.

"Chill dude. She's my next door neighbor, our parents are old friends, besides, I think Summer is hott." Seth said.

"Yeah, well, keep it quiet, I really like Marissa, and.."

"What about Marissa?" Sandy said.

"Well I know her from school, and she's nice, that's all." Ryan said.

"Seth, meet your new house – well, friend?" Sandy said.

"Yeah, well this is even newer." Seth said back.


	6. Crazy About You

**Chapter 6 - Crazy about You. **

So, Kirsten had actually agreed to letting this kid live in their pool house, which didn't seem like her. Oh well, Seth got to live with Marissa's boyfriend, and there wasn't ever a time Summer wasn't with Marissa, so maybe he would get to hang with Summer some more. He could tell that he was starting to like her, or at least like her looks, a lot.

"So, sweetie. We're going to have a charity party in the back yard tonight." Kirsten said.

"Since when? Do these events pop up over night?" Seth asked.

"Usually." Ryan chimed in, walking in from the pool house. "Coffee?" He asked Kirsten.

"Sure." She smiled. "Yes, they do sort of up, just pop up." Kirsten said to Seth.

"I'm off to work boys, please clear the patio for me today, and when your dad gets home he'll finish everything. Bye." She walked out the door.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ryan asked, surprising Seth.

"You actually wanna hang out with me?" Seth asked him, with seriousness.

"Uh. Yeah man. Summer told me how cool you were, when I was waiting for Marissa to get out of the shower." He started. Seth was listening, intensively. "She was like 'he's so funny, and he's really cute too, he gets a 10 in my books Ry.'" Ryan said laughing at is mimic of Summer.

"Summer said that to you?" Seth asked.

"She digs you man. Which is a defiant first. She normally doesn't dig guys. But, lets go do something."

With that, Summer and Marissa rang Seth's doorbell.

"Hey guys." Marissa said leaning in to kiss Ryan.

"Hey Cohen." Summer said.

"So you're calling me Cohen now? You and the last names." He teased her.

"Just cause it's easier for me to use last names, you just gotta make fun of me!" She flirted with him hardcore.

They decided to go outside and swim and mess around. Ryan and Seth moved all the patio furniture.

"So, Seth hasn't invited you to the party yet?" Marissa asked Summer,

"Ugh. No. He's so cute too, I've never been attracted to anyone as much as I am attracted to him." Summer said. She was pissed she had feelings for Cohen.

"Well, he'll probably ask you." Marissa said.

She was off in her own world. Her boyfriend lived next door, and she could come see him anytime she wanted too, hang out with him during the day, and it would be fine. Ryan looked at her like she was the prettiest girl alive, and she loved him. He was a bad boy, and she didn't really know how guys like him felt about the famous 3 words, but that's how she felt. She'd started to like him at the end of 9th grade, but she wasn't sure how to tell Summer. Summer actually figured it out, and told Marissa that every girl at Harbor thinks Ryan is hott, they just don't really dig his edgy attitude, and to "go after him." Marissa ended up finding out from some other people that Ryan had his eye on her for a while, and really wanted to get to know her. They got drunk together and made out. It was the best first kiss she'd ever had. They started dating the next day, and had seen each other everyday since then.

"RYAN!" She yipped, jumping on his back.

He was crazy about her. He loved being around her. He'd never thought about if he loved her or not before, but he was really crazy about her.

"So Summer." Seth started out. "You coming to the Charity thing my parents are hosting?" Seth asked.

"I dunno." She said.

"Well . . . Would you want to go with me?" He squinted his eyes in the sun.

She giggled a little. "I suppose, Cohen." She smiled at him.

"Sweet. Well, then I'll pick you up at 7:30. It's 4:45 now, so you and Marissa better go get changed. But, do I pick you up at Marissa's or your house?" He seemed serious.

"First date?" She thought. "Mine." Summer smiled. "Here's the way to may house." Grabbing a piece of paper she drew out the way to get there, and she left.

"Bye Cohen." She waved.

"See ya, Summer."


	7. The Shin Dig

**Chapter 7 - The Shin-Dig **

Summer and Marissa headed home. Summer actually went to her house though, and she took her extra time getting ready. She took a 45 minute shower, and spent 30 minutes just doing her make up. She put her hair up into wave curlers, and kept them up for 30 minutes, just to make sure the curl would stay a little longer. She while her hair was curling, she decided to try and figure out what dress to wear.

"Too many choices, just too many choices." She smirked to herself.

She sorted through blues and greens, reds and pinks, assorted colors. She came across this white dress that wasn't much longer then her black dress she wore the first night she met Seth. It was all white, and it had white frills, with a rhinestone diamond in the middle, it was perfect. She picked out some Louis Vuitton white shoes that had a little bow on the top of them, with a high 6 or 7 inch heel, and started un-doing her hair.

"Cohen, you thought you liked my bikini!" She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She got dressed, and paced her room for a few minutes. Her doorbell rang, and she headed down the stairs.

"Summer." Seth said like a gentleman, extending his hand.

"Cohen." She accepted his hand, and stepped out the door.

"You look really pretty." He said like an 11 year old would have.

"Aw. Well thank you! You look quite hott yourself tonight." She said.

"Well, you know. I try my hardest, just to impress the community." He winked.

They had a fun friendship. They joked around.

Marissa spent just about the same amount of time getting ready as Summer did. Unfortunately, she couldn't be picked up by her boyfriend, she knew she wouldn't risk being with Ryan just to have him pick her up for dates. She wore a Marc Jacobs dress. It was red, and it was also a little frilly. Very small and tiny, it fit her. She loved it. She wore some silver flats, and put her hair half up, and half down. She felt pretty satisfied with her make-up sitatuation, and left her family to go over to the Cohen's.

"Hey Ryan." She surprised him.

"Wow. You look, WOW." He said, getting a kiss from her.

"I tried to pick something nice, to impress the community." She smirked to him.

He looked at her with a cute face. Whew, was she crazy about him. They touched, and butterflies escaped from her stomach, through her entire body.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Seth and Summer walked up the drive-way. He put his arm out, so that she could grasp on to it, she was his date.

"This should be, just, full of fun." Seth said breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, Cohen. You have no idea, these charity functions are like, totally bangin'!"

She smiled up at him, God he was hott. Just beautiful.

"This should definatly be fun." She thought to herself.

Walking into Seth's back yard, they saw the entire community drinking, and having a good time. Most of these people were around between 35 and 40, and all the women looked 27 or 28. The men looked their age though. Seth walked Summer over to get some sprite, that's all they could really drink with all the adults around.

"So, what now?" Summer asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Seth said, excusing himself from Summer.

This party was so boring. Marissa and Ryan had left the pool house and had pretended not to know each other at the party, knowing they had to make an apperance.

"Here with Seth?" Marissa came up from behind, and asked.

"Whoa, Coop! You scared me. Yup, I'm here with Cohen." She stopped and smiled. "He's going to the bathroom." He'd left 10 minutes ago.

"I think I'm gonna go find Ryan, and we're gonna go down to the beach. You should go get Seth and come down there. See ya hun." She kissed Summer on the cheek, and headed for the beach.

Summer decided to head upstairs to look for Cohen. He'd been gone for almost 15 minutes, and she knew it took boys longer to go pee then it took girls, but still, he couldn't be taking this long. She checked the bathroom, and there was no one in it. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Cohen?" She opened up the door. "You in here?"

"Summer." He said.

"How come you're in here?" She asked. "You invited me to this party, and you like, just sit up here?" She sounded sort of hurt.

"Well, I figured you'd come find me or something." He looked up at her.

She looked back down at him quizzically. "Uh. Okay?"

"Sorry." He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm Sorry."

"It's cool Cohen, let's go to the beach and hang with Marissa and Ryan." She put her hand up to help him up.

"Wait." He said holding onto her hand.

"For . . .?"

He leaned down and kissed her, for about 20 seconds. He pulled away.

"Let's go." He said normally, wiping Summer's gloss off his lips.

She stood there, sort of dumbfounded, for the first time in her entire life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WHOO. I am on a rush. I'm listening to music that's just pumping me up. I'll probably get to chapter 9 or 10 tonight, maybe even 11, who knows! Well, I hope it's good for you guys who are reading. Love Love.**

**Marissa.**


	8. Party for Two

**Chapter 8 - Party for Two**

Seth walked ahead of Summer down to the beach. He had just up and kissed her, and then he turned around and walked in front of her, and didn't even acknowledge that she was there.

"COHEN." She screamed before they got there.

He turned around real slow. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" She yelled.

Looking like he had no idea what she was talking about, he stood there looking at her.

"Cohen, you just up and freaking like, kissed me, and now you're running off like it never even happened, what the HELL." Summer's voice was raised.

Seth wasn't even sure what to say. Summer had just looked too hott standing there in his room, normally he was just attracted to girls, he didn't even get feelings for them. He walked off really quick because he'd felt something when he kissed her, and he knew she felt it too. It sort of freaked him out.

"Wow. Well whatever, Cohen. Just forget it, okay?" She pushed herself past him, and felt her arm being tugged.

"Yeah?" It kind of pissed her off that he did that. He wasn't hott shit or anything, like he seemed to just acted like. "You're acting like kissing me is like secretly kissing some girl that isn't like, 'cool' or something, Cohen. Well me and Marissa are top notch, not to sound conceited, but we are. We're who every guy chases, and you just kissed me, and walked away from me." She took a breath of air.

"Look, I can't really explain why I did that, it's just .." He thought for a second. "I guess I like you." He looked down.

The words hit Summer pretty hard. "You like me?" It made her smile.

"I think so. Which is weird, cause I don't ever like girls, I just think they're hott, so it's weird that I actually, feel stuff for you." He just let it come out.

"Hmm. Well I sort of like you too." Summer said.

"You do?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah. It's a first. Like, the first time I saw you, I had to drag Coop off to the freakin' bathroom to tell her how hott you were." She started giggling. "You are just so likeable! No other boys are like that." She smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan and Marissa were nearly getting it on down on the beach. Ryan had his shirt off, and Marissa's straps were hanging down off her shoulders. They were kissing heavy, and they didn't even think about Seth and Summer coming over.

"Whoa. Looks like a definite party for two Cohen, let's head out." Summer said.

"Haha, Okay." He put his arm around Summer's waist and headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ULTRA SHORT CHAPTER - But i usually think of awesome ideas while i lay down to go to sleep, and I'm out of ideas right now, and my music is no longer pumping me up, and I'm getting tired. Haha. I'll add a couple more chapters tomorrow. Love, Love.**

**Marissa.**


	9. Damn It

**Chapter 9 - Damn It**

As Summer and Seth were walking away, Summer felt herself waking up. Waking up? She opened her eyes, too see herself in what looked like Cohen's bedroom. There was an ice pack on her head. Cohen was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"You're up?" Seth said happily.

Summer didn't respond.

"Oh God, are you okay?" He asked again.

"What is going on?" She said with dehydration in her voice.

"Well. I came down from the bathroom and Marissa was walking away, and some drunk lady tossed her champagne bottle in the air thinking she could catch it, and it hit you in the head, you just blacked out." He tried not to laugh.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Summer asked.

"No. Sorry. You're gonna have a big shiner on your head." He touched her head. "Ouch!"

Summer was just quiet, it wasn't that she was embarrassed because it wasn't like she tripped on a stage or anything, but she just felt really dumb having the dream she just had. She actually dreamt in the clothes her and Seth were in that they had admitted they liked each other, and finally kissed, and it didn't even happen.

"It's almost 4 A.M." Seth finally said breaking the silence.

"What? Are you serious?" Summer said.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to wake up." He smiled at her. "We called your parents."

"Well I better get going home, even though it is late." She started to get up. It was hard.

"Whoa, whoa. I'll drive you. You can't even walk." He looked down at her. "Just jump on my back."

Summer was thinking, 'Uhh, my dress is too short,' but she did it anyways. They headed down stairs and he laid her in the front seat of the car.

"Tilt your head back." He smiled, and shut her door.

They headed to Summer's house. The whole time he was telling her different things to do to help the swelling on her head, it was really cute. She was still pissed off that she had such a realistic dream, the last real thing that happened to her was Coop had come up to her and asked her to go to the beach, and then some drunk lady threw her bottle, and it her. 'Damn it.' Summer thought, 'Damn IT!' She wasn't happy. She had a crush on Cohen, she had since she first saw him, which she couldn't believe, but she wasn't going to sit there and act like she didn't feel the way she did.

"We're here." Seth said, breaking up Summer's thoughts. "Get on my back, I'll take you to your room." He smiled at her opening her door.

"Thanks, Cohen. You know, most people wouldn't do this for someone." She tightened her grip around his chest when they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, I wanted too, so no big deal." He tapped her hands, and laid her in her bed.

"Thanks again." She smiled.

"Yeah."

He took his time to tuck her into her bed, and then he sat there for a second, and started to get up. Summer stumbled up, and was on her bed sitting on her knees.

"Cohen, wait."

She put her hand on the left side of his cheek, and kissed him for about 20 seconds. She fell back down into her bed, and curled up under the covers. He walked out of her room glowing.

"Summer just kissed me." He thought.

It wasn't a dream. Kissing him was awesome. He was a good kisser, and she went right to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryan and Marissa were just leaving the beach when Seth returned from Summer's at 4:30.

"Whoa, buddy. Where were you guys?" Seth sort of winked.

"We were at the beach waiting for you and Summer, what happened there?" Ryan sort of winked back.

"Well. Since you asked." Seth acted like they'd had sex or something.

"Oh . . ." Ryan was awaiting the answer.

"Some drunk off her ass lady threw a champagne bottle into the air thinking she could catch it, and it smacked Summer so hard in the head she blacked out. She was passed out in my room for about 5 hours, and then she woke up, I took her home, and she thanked me by kissing me for like 30 seconds."

"And all in one breath, I'm impressed." Ryan said. "Well cool, you like her right?"

"She's hott. But I'm gonna go to bed, later buddy." Seth went upstairs.

Seth was sort of mean though. He never really cared about girls, and he knew his mom had taught him better, it's just all the girls in Littleton, were, so... well, they were easy, so Seth would just pretend to like them, and then a month later he'd get into bed with them. He was sort of a jerk, but being around Summer made him feel nice. Made him feel like there was no way he could do that.

"Psh. Oh well." He thought, laying down to go to bed.


	10. Those Hot Days

**Chapter 10 - Those Hot Days.**

Summer fell right asleep, apparently getting knocked in the head and getting a minor concussion will make you tired. Who'd of thought? Seth and Ryan turned in around 5:00 in the morning, so they both slept well into the afternoon.

"SETH. Wake up now. It's 2:15 in the afternoon." Kirsten yelled from outside his room.

"I'm up." He said, lying.

Ryan was barley walking into the house to get some coffee when he realized it was 2:20. Seth walked down and they looked at each other.

"Play station." They both said.

Right after they started their new GTA game, the girls came running in through the back door.

"RYAN!" Marissa screamed. "It's totally 104° out, we have GOT to go swimming!"

Marissa and Summer were covered in sweat, they had just ran from Marissa's bedroom all the way down her drive way, and jumped Cohen's fence so that they could just walk into the house. They looked like they had just come in from rain that didn't drench them.

"What do you say, Cohen?" Summer smiled. "It's HOT!" She started fanning herself.

"Yeah. Let's swim." Seth said, looking at Summer.

"Oh, my God, COOP. We have to go all the way back to your house to get our freaking swim suits, we'll be right back." Summer said, taking Ryan and Marissa's gaze off each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dude, Seth. You're actually telling me you don't like Summer? That she's 'just hott'?" Ryan asked after the girls had left.

"I don't ever really, let myself like girls, I've never really liked a girl before. I just hang out with the hott ones, and then you know." Seth was such a jerk.

"Dude. That's freaking cold." Ryan said.

"Well. It's how I am.." He looked down. He knew it was wrong.

"Your mom doesn't seem like she'd raise a kid like that dude, I can't believe you just act like you like some hott chick, and then screw her, and leave her." Ryan sounded kind of mad.

"Coming from the quote-on-quote 'bad boy,' that makes a ton of sense. And I didn't just screw them and leave them. I think the 'hit it, and quit it,' thing is stupid, but I just never liked a girl beyond her looks." Seth explained.

"Uh-huh. Well Summer likes you dude, and if you do anything with her, just cause she's hott, I'll kill you man." Ryan said.

"I wouldn't do that." Seth knew he couldn't even bring himself to do that, there was something about Summer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"BACK!" Marissa yelled, finding Ryan, who gave her a big smooch.

"You guys changed yet?" Ryan asked in between kisses from Marissa.

"Nope. We still gotta change." Summer said. "I'll go change in Cohen's room, Coop, you can have the bathroom." Summer laughed, and headed upstairs.

Seth was in his bedroom, and he was under his bed looking for his swim trucks, when Summer walked in, not knowing he was in there. She seemed like the type of girl that would inspect a room to make sure no one would be in there, but she just took off her shirt, and put on her swim suit top. She had dropped her bottoms on the way up the stairs. Seth had seen Summer's bare chest, and now he thought she was even hotter. Summer walked out of Cohen's bedroom, having NO idea that he was under the bed while she changed her top. She went and picked up her bottoms, and changed into the rest of her swim suit in the bathroom. Seth quickly changed into his trunks, and ran down the stairs, bumping into Summer on the way down.

"Where were you?" Summer asked.

"Parent's room." He lied.

"Oh. Well you ready to swim." She smiled at him.

"Yup." He looked down at her chest. "Definatly." He smiled big.

"Good!" She giggled, and headed outside.

It was such a hot day, and a perfect day to lay out, and get some sun. Summer decided to do the whole baby oil, and soak up the sun thing for about the first hour and a half, before she jumped onto Ryan's back and they did a flip into the pool. Summer was an interesting girl. She seemed so snobby, and stuck up. The type of girl that would be like "Ew! No, don't get my hair wet." But she wasn't. She was down-to-earth, and very cool. She loved fun things, and she liked to do anything that was fun with her friends. Once, her and Marissa had a mud fight when it was raining, and it was fun for them.

"Cohen, are you just gonna sit on your floatie all day? Or are you gonna come swim with us?" Summer asked.

"Floatie." He replied.

She swam over to Cohen's floatie, and flipped him over. "I think you're gonna swim.

She got really close to him, and she dunked him under the water. He came up smiling, and laughing. He was starting to have a good time.

"Now its your turn, Summer." He returned a dunk to Summer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Whoo. This story is going to start off just so soon. I'm getting excited! Love Love.**

**Marissa.**


	11. Jared

**Chapter 11 - Jared**

Summer break was just kicking itself off, and Marissa and Summer were constantly at Seth and Ryan's house hanging out. Summer didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, she liked Cohen and everything, but Marissa was her best friend, and Marissa was dating Ryan. Ryan and Marissa wanted to do everything together, since now they lived by each other, so once again, Summer didn't have much of a choice. She flirted with Cohen constantly, and he flirted back, but she never really could tell what he was thinking. It was annoying to her, because she had never really let herself like someone before, and she couldn't help but like Seth.

"Haha, Cohen. You think you're so cool." She laughed, beating him at a game.

"Yeah well, beginners luck Summer." He snickered, cutely.

"Uh-huh." She said tousling his hair. "Sure."

Ryan and Marissa were outside, once again, fooling around in the pool. They were all over each other all the time, and Marissa would never tell Summer anything, not that she felt comfortable asking anyways.

"Look at them. They're just all over each other, they have been for almost a year." Summer said. "They started dating last August, right before school started."

"Ugh. Don't even bring up school." Seth grouchily said.

"Gee. Sorry." Summer said sarcastically.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh gosh. Hey, Jared." She didn't seem excited.

"Who the hell is Jared?" Cohen thought.

"Sure, we can hang out." She started to smile.

Seth seriously really wanted to know who this Jared guy was, but why? Why did he want to know? He brushed it off.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Bye." Summer closed her cell.

Seth looked her up and down, with a hint of jealousy in his eye, but he didn't really let it phase him, and she didn't let it phase her.

"Ex-boyfriend, Jared Bennett." She looked at Seth deep into his eyes. "I gotta go, I'm gonna go hang with him . . . I guess. Tell Coop I said bye." She smiled at Cohen and left.

Summer had always been right next door, or even right beside him, all the time. Now, she was going off without even telling her best friend, to go hang with her ex-boyfriend, Jared Bennett. Ugh. Was Seth jealous? He brushed it off again, and went outside.

"Okay, stop making out. Let's go order pizza, and play video games, Marissa you can come too." He smiled at her.

"Gee. Thanks Seth!" She got out of the pool and kicked him in the calf.

"Ha. Ha. You're just too special Marissa." Seth said again.

Him and Marissa walked into the house. "Hey, where's Summ?" Marissa asked.

"She went off with some guy, like Jared or something." Seth answered.

"Uh. Jared? She went to hang out with Jared Bennett?" Marissa asked, again.

"Yup, I think that's what she meant when she said she was going to hang with her ex-boyfriend, Jared Bennett." Seth mimicked.

Marissa just stayed silent, and then she ordered the pizza. Jared had been a bad boyfriend to Summer, she had slept with him, and then he treated her like royal shit. He was so mean to her, and would barley ever call her, unless he wanted to "hang out," he was an asshole to the extreme. Marissa hated him. Then Jared had to leave town, and he started being cool with everyone, especially Summer. Marissa always thought it was because he wanted one last screw with her, but she didn't give it to him, and he was still nice. Summer decided he was probably going through a hard time when he was so mean, and she forgave him, and her and Jared became friends.

"Hello?" Marissa answered her phone.

"Hey, Coop." Summer said calmly. "Do you think it would be cool to bring Jared over to Cohen's to hang? We're bored."

"Uh. Okay." Marissa said. "Whatever." She hung up the phone.

Summer was well aware that Marissa disliked Jared, with a passion.

"Yeah, it's fine Jared, lets go." She headed to her car.

Jared and Summer stepped into the house. "Hey. We're here." Summer announced.

"Great." Marissa whispered sarcastically. "We're back here eating pizza." She said loudly.

Jared followed Summer into the family room. No one even looked over, besides Seth.

"What's up Jared?" Seth said.

"Nothing man, you?" Jared acted too cool for school, like he was friends with everyone.

Ryan hated him too.

"Just playing some PS2." Summer looked nervously around.

Finally they left, and everyone let out a breath.

"He just wants to get into bed with Summer while he's in town." Marissa said. "I'm sure of it."

"Me too." Ryan said.

Seth didn't say anything, he was thinking. "Yeah. He's weird." Seth finally said.

The next day Julie Cooper was holding a charity event. Seth's parents forced him to go, and Ryan and Marissa were a packaged deal these days, well ever since Ryan had moved next door, so he figured he'd just go. He didn't have a date, but it wasn't a big deal. Summer and Jared showed up together. It made Seth sick to his stomach.

"Why the hell is she here with Jared?" He asked Ryan and Marissa.

He saw some girl there. He went up and talked to her.

"Hey. I'm Seth, who are you?" He smiled with his cute smile.

"Oh hey cutie. I'm Katrina." She smiled at him.

He started cracking cute jokes, and they were flirting. He took his mind of Summer being there with Jared. Pretty soon Seth figured out that Katrina was the dumbest person alive, she kept saying how beautiful Julie's grass was, who says that? No one normal. He excused himself, to go to the bar. He saw Summer and Jared having a pretty good time. They seemed like they were just enjoying the night to the fullest, and that made Seth in a bad mood. He decided to forget about what's her name, oh yeah, Katrina, and go upstairs and sit in Marissa's room. Maybe he'd watch tv.

"Where's Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Hm. I dunno. I saw him go inside, maybe he's in Marissa's room." Ryan replied.

Summer headed upstairs, she wanted to see Cohen, for some reason. She opened Marissa's door, and there he was laying on her bed, watching tv.

"Hey Cohen."

"Hey Summer." He said, sort of out of the element.

"What's the matter? I mean, we haven't really talked about anything lately." She was so caring.

"Nothing." He said, flipping the channel.

"Weird. Cause, you and I kissed, and you haven't said one thing to me since about it, and now you're acting all weird." She sighed. "You aren't going to talk, so bye." She got up, and headed for the door, which she had locked before.

"Wait."

Summer turned around real fast. "What?"

He got up, and grabbed her face in his hands, and he kissed her. There it was, the best kisser in the world. She opened his mouth, and they started making out. He pulled away real fast. He turned around, and sat on the bed.

"Cohen?" She said with question.

"Oh god." He said.

"What does that mean? What's going on?"

"I like you." He finally said after Summer had stood there for a minute.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah. I like you, Summer. I like you."

"You, like me?" She asked again.

"Yeah. I do."

"Well i sort of like you too, Cohen.

"You do?" He didn't really believe her.

"Yeah. I've pretty much liked you since the first night we all hung out. I was always attracted to you, but then i started to like you." She started to babble on.

"So we like each other?" Seth smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I wrote this last night, but for some reason, was freaking, malfunctioning, or something. I couldn't access the log in page on my computer, which has all of my files on it. So i had to go downstairs to our other computer, and leave a little message in the reviews, but now i'm able to get on here, and update you with this chapter. I thought of a few more ideas for some chapters last night, like i do every night, so i'll update those by later tonight.**

**Love Love. --Marissa.**


	12. Camp Bound

**Chapter 12 - Camp Bound**

After Seth and Summer had told each other that they liked one another, Seth quickly left, and tried to think of what was going on. It was hard for him to actually grasp the fact that he liked Summer, but he did, and she was right there, and there was no point in pretending like he didn't like her. She had liked him since the first time they met each other, and she was awesome. Seth walked in on Ryan playing "Sorry!" with his parents.

"What the hell? Are we The Brady Bunch?" He looked them up and down jokingly. "Who plays "Sorry!" with their parents when their 16?" Seth was messing around.

"Oh shut up man, you know you wanna play." Ryan said.

"Oh. You got me." Seth said sarcastically, but sat down anyways. "I'm red!" He yipped.

Summer and Marissa were packing for their camping trip, and both of them were excited because Sandy and Kirsten were bringing Seth and Ryan. Marissa and Ryan were dating, and Summer and Seth were, well they were something. Julie was walking up the stairs to let the girls know that they were leaving a couple hours earlier, and was right outside Marissa's bedroom door.

"Yeah. So you and Ryan?" Summer said. "Hot and heavy!" She exclaimed.

Julie tried not to gasp out loud. Her mouth dropped. Summer couldn't be talking about that kid who used to live down the street.

"Whew." She let out a silent breath of relief. "That kidis namedBrian." Knock, Knock.

Was Mrs. Julie Cooper mistaken, to the fullest.

"Hello girls!" She smiled, feeling extremely relieved. "We're leaving in about 10 minutes, so make sure you have everything, and if you've forgotten anything that some how is at your house, Summer, we can run over and get it."

"Thanks, Julie." Summer smiled, hoping to god Julie hadn't heard her say anything about Ryan.

The truth was, both of the families had luxury mini hotels on wheels, that they called their "campers." Each of them had 2 or 3 rooms, normal sized bathrooms, half-sized kitchen, and a large lounge area. The Cooper's and the Cohen's, plus an Atwood, and a Roberts, started out on their trip. They were going to camp in the woods, the kids would have the cabins, and the parents would have the suites on the "campers."

"This trip is going to be rad, Coop." Summer said, in her lingo.

"Uh-huh. Too bad that I can't barley even talk to Ryan unless it's at night in the cabin." Marissa said with a little distress in her voice.

"Awe. Cheer up, Coop. We'll be able to sneak around out there. Your mom isn't exactly the 'camping type.'" Summer always knew how to help.

"Thanks, Summ." She smiled and gave her a hug.

Just then, Seth walked out of the camper and smiled at Summer. He put his bags below in the carrying area, and half winked at her, before getting back on the camper.

"That boy." Summer said aloud. "Way too confusing." She shook her head.

"Whose confusing?" Kirsten said from behind. "Seth?" She smiled at Summer.

Summer was a little taken-a-back. "Uh. Well, yes." She came out of her mouth.

"Yes. He's a little hard to read, but I'm sure you'll figure things out, sweetie." She smiled at Summer, and headed for her camper.

"I sure hope so." She saw Cohen half-way passed out against the window in the camper, she went and knocked on it real loud, initially just to see his reaction. Then she smiled at him, and blew a kiss. Made a sarcastic look, and turned around, walking the hottest way she could, knowing he'd sat there and bit his fist.

"Haha." She thought. "Too bad he's just so hott, and perfect." She told herself.

About 4 hours of sleep later, Summer woke up and she was groggy, she decided to take a shower. Once she got out, she did her make up, and just scrunched her hair. She put on some khaki shorts, and a cute shirt with flowers on it. It was grey with pink flowers, it was from AE. She put on her pink cork heels, they looked good. She came out, and they were still 30 minutes away. She opened up her Teen Vogue.

"Ooh. Jennifer Lopez!" She yipped, and started flipping through.

Marissa rolled her eyes at how cutely stupid Summer was. Getting all excited over a celebrity on a magazine cover, it was adorable.

"Finally here." Julie said.

"Yes!" Summer was excited to go see Cohen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey. fanfiction is working fine now, unlike yesterda. I'm finally able to update. I already added a chapter today, and I'll add this one, and another one before I go to bed in about 30 minutes. I hope its getting good. I took some criticism, and I used it my story. :D **

**love, love.**

**marissa.**


	13. Cabin Fever

**Chapter 13 - Cabin Fever **

Summer stepped off the perfectly air-conditioned camper, and into what felt like freaking desert heat.

"How the hell could anyone live like this?" She smirked.

"Jewish people do well at it." Seth came from behind touching her shoulder.

"You're Jewish?" She smiled, with interest.

"Yes, that's why I feel like I will be okay in this heat." He smiled at her, and walked back around the campers.

In the mean-time, Marissa had told her mother that she was going to see if Seth wanted to play cards with her and Summer, and went onto Ryan's camper, without her mother suspecting a thing. She found Ryan, and they headed back to one of the smaller bedrooms.

"Hey. Seems like it's been forever." She smiled, and kiss him softly.

"Yeah. I know whatcha mean." She said between kisses.

"It just sucks we can't be together all the time, like Seth and Summer will be able too, when they start dating." Marissa said.

"Oh. So, they're an official 'going to be' couple, now?" Ryan asked, cuter then ever.

"I see it in the near future." Marissa added, even cuter.

Sandy just then knocked on the door. "Ryan, you still changing in there?"

Thank God for those parents who actually knock. "Yeah, I'm almost done." He lied.

"Okay, well I have some of you and Seth's stuff, I'll just leave it out here." He walked off, and they heard the door shut.

"This. Oh my God. THIS" Marissa screamed. "I HATE THIS." She had a lot of passion in her voice.

Marissa started tearing up, and Ryan comforted her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer and Seth had been putting their blankets and pillows in the cabin.

"Wanna go down to the lake?" Seth asked.

"Uh-huh. Sure thing." She smiled at him. "You just wanna see what bikini I brought." Summer said flirtatiously.

"That too." He smiled.

They both stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other, Seth leaned in about 80percentof the way, and Kirsten came storming in.

"Oh, oh God. I'm so sorry." She walked out.

Summer looked down, sort of embarrassed. "Well, I'll go change." She turned around.

Seth followed her, and when she tried to shut the door, his presence startled her.

"Cohen?"

He pulled her arm, and kissed her softly. It was more like a grandma kiss though. She wondered what the hell kind of kiss he thought he'd just given her. Then he pushed her against the door frame, and started making out with her. Talk about best kisser ever. Summer pulled away, and looked at Seth, with question.

"Sorry." He came out with. "I can't help it."

She pulled his face back into hers, and crashed her lips onto his. It was the perfect feeling. Pretty soon Ryan and Marissa both left the Cohen's camper at separate times, and headed for the cabin. Seth and Summer had headed down to the lake by now, and the cabin was roomy, cozy, and it seemed very camp-like. Minus the extremely expensive bedding that the girls brought, and their Louis Vuitton luggage in the corner. The toilet covers that Julie had insisted they bring, that were probably $200. It still sort of reminded her of the wilderness.

"So." Ryan said. "Sure is, uh, camp-like?" He didn't talk much.

"Oh. Definatly." She wasn't sure what else to say.

Marissa knew she wanted to sleep with Ryan, and she figured that Seth and Summer would want to spend the night together, but if one of the parents walked in and saw that, they would tell Julie in a flash. What would be so bad about telling her mother? Oh, yeah. Marissa's mother was her second best friend, they got along great, and could tell each other everything. Marissa knew way to much about her parent's sex life, but it was okay for her, because she loved being close with her mom. She had felt this guilt for not telling her mom about Ryan, but at the same time, she knew even though her mom was supportive, she wouldn't let her date Ryan, and she was in love with him.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

Marissa came back from her guilt trip, she'd felt many times before. "Nothing. Just tired."

He smiled at her, and they laid down to go to bed, even though it was only 10:30. Summer and Seth headed back to the cabin at about 11. They had just been wrestling, and messing around on the beach, and swimming in the lake. It was fun, and they had no idea what time it was, until they got back to the cabin.

"Oh my God, Cohen. It's 11:05." Summer said surprised.

"Gheez. I thought it was like 9." He said back.

Summer laughed. "I'm jumping in the shower. I'm so sticky and gross." She walked off, and closed the bathroom door.

Seth felt pretty gross too, but he just decided to wait until Summer was done in the shower. He didn't think it'd be 45 minutes later.

"Dude. SUMMER. What the hell is taking so long?" Luckily there were two rooms to the cabin, or else he'd of woken up Ryan and Marissa.

"God Cohen, chill. I'm done now." She came out in her towel.

Seth all of a sudden forgot that it took her almost an hour to shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry it took so long to update, last night I thought I would have chapters 13, 14, and maybe even 15 written and posted, but I didn't even barley start 13. I promise that I'll give you at least 14 tonight, hopefully 15 and 16. I have NO idea how long this fic is going to be, but I hope it's starting to get interesting. **

**-Will Julie find out about Ryan and Marissa?  
****-What happens with Ryan and Seth?  
****-What's really bothering Marissa?**

**MARISSA!**


	14. My Love Is Like, Whoa

**Chapter 14 - My Love is Like, Whoa. **

"Uh. Cohen?" Summer said, after he'd been staring at her, for about 2 minutes straight.

She waved her hand in front of her face, to try and grab his attention. He sucked in air, and coughed a little.

"Whoa. Sorry about that. I just.." He was cut off by her lips.

It didn't really occur to her, completely, that she was standing there naked, with a towel around her, that could easily fall off if she moved the wrong way, or if Cohen moved his hands on her waist to fast. He wasn't sure what Summer was thinking either, but he just kept his hands on her waist, and kissed her. She pulled away.

"You should probably go take a shower." She looked up at him, like she felt slutty.

He felt bad, because he didn't think that about her. She stood there with her arms over her torso, and she had her head down. He turned around, and headed to take his 3 minute shower. He shut the door, and she wanted to cry.

"Way to go, slut. Just make out with him with only your towel on." She shook her head.

She started getting dressed, and laid in the bed, she sucked in air deep. She put her face in her pillow, and then she got up and went to get her cell phone from the other room. Seth came back into the room, and she wasn't there. He thought she might have decided to camp out on the floor in the other room, then she walked back in. She was wearing some ultra short girl boxers, and a colored tank top that matched. She had on some fuzzy socks, and her hair was all wet, she looked really pretty. She walked back into the room, and looked up at him disappointed in herself. She set her cell on the bedside table, and got into the bed. Seth stood there in his boxers the whole time, just looking at her. He never knew what a girl looked like without make up, now he did, and she was still beautiful.

"Summer." He whispered getting into the warm bed.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

"What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I just feel like a whore." She finallysighed out.

"Why do you feel like a whore?" He was curious.

"Cohen. I sat there and just grabbed you and started making out with you while I was just in a towel. That's slutty." She sounded angry at herself.

"Well. I was going to kiss you anyways, so don't feel like a slut Summer." He said with his hand on her arm.

He always had a knack for making her feel better.

"Thanks." She said turning around, and smiling at him.

She closed her eyes, and knew he was watching her fall asleep. She wanted to cuddle with him, and kiss him. She opened her eyes, and he was looking at her. She smiled at him, and leaned up and kiss his cheek. He turned her face with his fingers, and kissed her lips, softly. He pulled away, making her feel like that was enough for him, and she just stared into his big brown eyes. She felt like she could keep looking, and it would never get old, he would never move. He'd just sit there, and stare back into her eyes. Summer was really tired, and didn't realize that she had been propped up looking at Cohen for about 2 minutes now, and that was quite a while to just be staring at someone, who knew you were looking at them.

"So." Summer started off.

"Yeah. So . . ." Seth trailed off, he wasn't sure what the right thing to say way.

Summer didn't know what to say either, so she just kissed him. She didn't even think about it, she just couldn't help it. Before Seth had answered her, it had been almost 2:00 in the morning, but they didn't care. Seth and Summer both sort of moved her, so that she was lying on top of him. He had his hand slightly up her shirt, and the other one on her back. She had one hand on his cheek, and the other wrapped around his shoulder. With every kiss, Seth started liking her even more. The feeling he got when he was even around her, stunned him, but when they kissed or came into contact, it was twice as much. It was like this never going away feeling in his stomach that you got before a roller coaster, except this was better.

Summer pulled away. "Cohen." She smiled.

He opened his eyes, and looked up at her. "Yeah?"

She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Cohen how she felt, and how awesome it was that they liked each other. She wanted to tell him that she really liked him, and that she felt something different with him. She just decided to brush it off, and lay down.

"I'm tired." She grinned. "I kind of wanna go to sleep."

"Me too." He helped her lay down next him, and watched her cuddle up on his chest.

"Night Summer." He said softly, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Good night Cohen." She said, smiling, and kissing his cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Short chapter, but it's been a while since I've updated, I think over a week, and I had to ease back into it. My friend came back from vacation, and I made a few videos, so I got behind. Sorry, hope to update lots more soon.**

**Marissa**


	15. Switch

**Chapter 15 - Switch.**

Summer had passed out quickly laying on Cohen's chest, it was really comfortable, and it felt right to her. She was cozy with his arm around her waist, and her hair nuzzled under his chin, and he was passed out, holding her head with one his other hand.

"Summer." Someone whispered.

"SUMMER WAKE UP." The whisper got louder.

Summer half way opened her eye, and saw Marissa standing nervously above her.

"Coop, what time is it, what's going on?" She asked 3/4 asleep still.

"It's 5:00 in the morning, and one of our parents are going to come in here and check on us, so you have to make Seth go sleep with Ryan." Marissa said quickly.

She had been trying to get Summer awake for nearly 5 minutes.

Summer sighed, she didn't want to get separated from Seth, and she was comfy.

"Coop, here." She scooted over. "I don't even wanna try, and like, wake him up. Just get into bed with us."

Marissa didn't want to try and wake Seth up herself, because she didn't know him half as well as Summer knew him, and Summer didn't want to wake him up.

"Okay." She said, sort of willingly.

She didn't really feel like sleeping for another 4 or 5 hours with two people that really liked each other, and leaving her boyfriend in a bed all alone, but at the same time, she knew it was the only way. It was still awkward never-the-less.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kirsten and Julie woke up around 8 A.M., they started to brew coffee, and cappuccino, and waited for everyone else to wake up.

"Those kids won't be up until probably 10:30 or 11." Julie said starting a conversation. "Marissa and Summer usually sleep in until almost noon on weekends, and in the summer time."

"Yeah. The boys are the same." Kirsten agreed, taking a sip of coffee.

Sandy walked in, in his robe and slippers. "Good morning ladies." She smiled, grabbing a cup. We're going to travel to a camp site with better plumbing, and need to get going in the next hour. Please go get the kids up. Those girls take the longest time now days to get ready." He smiled, and grabbed the paper.

"I'll go." Kirsten said.

"Thanks, I need an extra hot shower today." Julie smiled, with materialistic written all over it.

"Mmhmm." Kirsten mumbled, and walked out of the camper.

Knock. Knock. "Kids?" Kirsten asked.

No answer. She grabbed the key from her robe pocket, and opened the door. Laying in a bed all by himself was Ryan sprawled out. She opened the door to the next room, and Marissa and Summer were laying on one side, and Seth was turned on his side on the other side, about 6 inches away from the girls. They all looked so peaceful, and nothing looked suspicious at all.

Kirsten shook Seth. "Seth. Wake up."

"Nooooo." He said sleepily.

"Seth, we have to switch camp sites, please wake up." Kirsten said, noticing Summer waking up.

"Mrs. Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Hey sweetie." Kirsten said. "We are switching camp sites, and need to leave in less the an hour, so please wake everyone up." She smiled, and went to wake Ryan.

Summer plowed her head down into the pillow. It was barley after 8 o'clock in the morning, and she hadn't been to sleep until after 2 that same morning.

"Coop. WAKE UP NOW." She screamed. Making Seth shutter.

"What?" Seth asked.

"We have to switch camp sites, get up, move, move, move." She got up and yipped, forgetting that Ryan would probably be walking in, and would see her in her shorts.

Soon enough Ryan slumped in. "Hey guys." Ryan said, noticing Summer running to the bathroom.

"Mmm." Seth mumbled.

"Dude. Get up." Ryan said shaking Seth.

"Fine. I'm up. You people happy. I AM UP." He said rising out of the bed, noticing Summer being gone, and Marissa being there, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Marissa?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah. Well I had to get into this bed because of our parents, and Ryan, and me . . ."

"Oh." Seth said, cutting her off, and grabbing for his sweats.

Ryan and Marissa plopped down on the bed, and started kissing.

"Hey." Marissa said to her boyfriend.

"How about we all "watch a movie" in the master bedroom on my camper on the way to the new campsite." Ryan asked.

"Sounds perfect." Summer said walking out of the bathroom with all shampoo, conditioner, facial washes, tooth brush, tooth paste, and everything else that an materialistic girl would have.

"I'm ready." She smiled at Cohen, and dumped all her belongings into a bag.

Cohen grabbed her bag, and headed for his camper.

Marissa and Ryan hurried to get out the door, so their parents wouldn't suspect they were in there together, as a couple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yeah. I know, totally lame chapter, but I had to get a start on something, and I had to start making things a little suspicious for the R/M relationship, and the parents. Sorry. More updates soon.**

**Marissa.**


	16. Uh Oh

**Before Note –**

**I am SO sorry that it's been an eternity since I've updated. I started school 2 weeks ago, and as you get older, the more work there is. I'm in a couple advanced classes, and some of the teachers are obsessed with assigning homework, and speeches, and papers, and all this stuff that just piles on. I'm going to write a couple of chapters tonight, since I have a lot of free time, and my parents are going to be gone, so I won't have to be assigned chores, or have to help them do something. Also, since I have school all week, and do my homework after school, I pretty much fill up my weekends with hanging with friends, so there's pretty much 1 or 2 nights in a week where I can do OC stuff. None-the-less, I'm still a fan, and a writer. Here's your next chapter :D.**

**Marissa.**

**Chapter 16 - Uh Oh**

Cohen and Summer headed for the master bedroom on his camper, and shut the door. Marissa was worried her mom would start to get suspicious about Ryan since they were left in there together, and walked out together. She brushed it off, and walked ahead of Ryan, making it seem like she didn't like him, and pretty much just associated with him, because Seth was her friend. Marissa walked up her camper, and Ryan followed. She looked back at him, and pretended to give him a dirty look.

She turned to her mom. "Uh. Mom. Summer and Seth took that room, and I want to watch a movie, and he's in here too." She scowled with utter fakeness, her mother couldn't see.

"Oh honey. Ryan is straightening up, he lives with the Cohen's now, and they're good people. You should give everyone a chance, in this case, you must." She softly patted Marissa's arm. "Just watch that movie you like, The Notebook, or whatever." Julie smiled with her perfectly white teeth, and spun around.

"Ugh." Marissa said with oomph. She was still trying to play off the 'Ew.' thing for Ryan.

She watched her mom walk down the Cohen's camper steps, and grabbed Ryan's hand.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, it's just, I love you so much, and if she found out, it would be . ."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I know, if I were you, I'd do the same thing." He half smiled, thinking about what he just said. "Well, if it was this situation." He kissed her.

They headed to the smaller bedroom to watch a movie, and made sure to keep the volume down. If any of the adults, especially Julie walked in and saw them holding hands, all hell would break loose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer shut the door, and locked it. Seth was putting their things down in the corner of the room, and turned around, seeing her undress, with her back to him. There wasn't anything about her, including her personality that didn't attract him to her. They hadn't really known each other for that long, but they'd really fallen for each other. Summer was never the type to go and be all mushy, and say those three words, and give candy and flowers on Valentines, but she still felt stuff for Cohen. Summer was just undressing from her hoodie, sweats, and uggs, into her boy shorts, t-shirt, and socks, but Cohen sat there watching her.

"Whew. I'm not going to sweat now." She said turning around, breaking Seth's trance. "Cohen, you're a loser." She said patting him with flirtation, and trying to think of what to do now.

"It's cause you're so gorgeous." She said after 30 seconds of silence.

"Cohen you don't have to say that too me, because it doesn't..." He cut her off.

"Summer, if you don't think you're beautiful, you're insane. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, and I don't understand why you wouldn't want me to say that, especially since I think that." Seth finished, in one breath.

She looked up at him, with that look she gets when she can't resist something, or someone. "What?" He said confused but cute.

"You." She smiled big. "It's so weird that you'll say things like this, and act like it's a normal guy thing to do."

"What do you mean? It's not normal for a guy to tell the girl he likes a lot that she's gorgeous?" He was really confused.

"Well . ." Summer thought about it. "Not around here." She spat out.

He sat on the bed. "Hmm." He said. "Well it's unusual for me too." He said, being honest. "I just can't help but say it to you."

For some reason, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, she felt like times like these, it could be more meaningful to kiss someone's cheek, and be loving without a whole bunch of physical interaction. He kissed her nose, and her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I like this." She said. "Cuddling with you." She smiled big.

He kissed her head, and put his arm around her shoulder. He liked her too much to even explain it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So this chapter is pretty short, but as you know from my "before note," i have a lot going on. So I'll ease into it. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Much Love.**

**Marissa.**


	17. The Dirty Ass Player

**Before Note -**

**I cannot believe its been nearly 2 months since I've even thought about this fic. I'm sorry to the people who've read it since the beginning of August, you were probably wondering if I died or something. I just got off track and stuff, but I got really bored last night, and read my fan-fic, and since it had been so long since I'd done anything with it, I was actually curious to see what happened next, because I forgot. Haha, well anyway, hopefully I'll get a chapter or two up tonight!**

**Marissa.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 17 - The Dirty Ass Player**

"I feel bad for Marissa." Julie said to Jimmy, sipping on her hot cocoa. "She is being forced to be around that kid, Ryan, because she's friends with Summer and Seth." She shook her head.

Jimmy looked at her, knowing that Marissa wasn't the type to be "forced" into a friendship. He figured that something was going on between Ryan and Marissa, but he wasn't going to interfere, and possibly ruin something between them.

"Poor Marissa," Jimmy started out, "I guess being nice to everyone doesn't always pay off." He lied straight to Julie's face.

"You couldn't be more correct James." She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Nap time." And with that she headed to the back of the camper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seth and Summer were sitting on the bed, holding hands, watching 50 First Dates, when his cell phone rang.

"Wow, probably my mom." He said, as he let his tight grip on Summer's hand go, and picked up his phone.

The number looked weird, something he didn't recognize, but he picked it up anyways. "Hello." he said.

"Omgosh, SETHIE! It's me, Kryshanne. How are you baby?"

Seth froze faster then someone could have blinked, trying to process the fact that his ex-girlfriend was on the phone, calling him 'Sethie,' and 'baby.'

Summer chopped on a piece of licorice, and smiled at Seth. "Who is it cutie?"

She was adorable. "Kryshanne." He said.

"Oh. Who is that? I like her name." Summer knew it was a girl, so began to interfere with their conversation.

"Uh hello, Sethie?" Kryshanne said from the other line, as Seth was transfixed on Summer adjusting her tight shirt.

"Right, sorry Kryshanne. What's up?" He said non-chalant.

"Ah, well you know, the reg., but you know, I was thinking we could hang out, I'm in Newport right now!" Kryshanne said in one breath.

Seth had to think for a second. Kryshanne was hott, but Summer was gorgeous. He didn't ever like Kryshanne, just her looks, and her big boobs. Did he just think that? Wow, he did. A million thoughts were racing through his head, and there wasn't even one clear one. He looked up, with the phone still to his ear, and saw Summer turn over, and plop her head on the pillow.

"Hola, earth to Seth! What are you doing anyways?" Kryshanne's voice hit him hard.

"Actually Krysh, I'm camping with my family, and Summer." He said, wanting her to know he was pretty much taken, in a non label way... yet.

"Um, who is Summer?" She said, a little bitchy.

Seth walked out the door, and into the bathroom down the hall of the camper, and shut the door. "Summer is this girl that I met the first night I was here, which was almost 2 months ago. We didn't really start liking each other until a week or two ago, but now I'm crazy about her. I really can't talk to you right now." He said, huffing and puffing.

"Seth, we never broke up. What are you even talking about, 'this girl' you met?" She was pissed off.

"Kryshanne, we did too break up." He said, remembering their good-bye sex.

He used to be such a bad person. Realizing that Kryshanne hung up the phone, and that he didn't care, he walked back into the room where Summer was. She'd had almost all of her stuff packed, and was slipping on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Seth said, trying to act cute.

"Anywhere away from you." She said so icy, it hurt Seth. "Player." She said as she bumped into him, purposely, leaving the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seth replied, grabbing her arm.

"Don't you put your player hands on me, who knows where else they've been. Sick ass." She elbowed him in the stomach, and walked away.

"Mr. Cohen, I was wondering If I could switch campers?" She said politely.

"Well actually Summer, we're stopping off real quick for bathroom breaks and gas, so good timing."

She smiled, and turned back to Seth, trying to fight this feeling she felt. Gave him a dirty look, and tapped her foot until they reached a stopping point. She mouthed the words "Dirty ass player" to Seth, and ran off the camper.

Seth was over it. If some girl was going to judge him being a player, just from assuming it was another girl he was fooling around with on the phone, then screw her. He was done, and back to his game, his many girls game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, I dunno how good that is, but hopefully its something different. **

**-What is going on with S/S?**

**-Will Julie ever find out about R/M?**

**-What is Seth really feeling?**

**-What is Summer really feeling?**


End file.
